When Shinobi Meet Wizards
by KakashiPwnsAllUNoobs
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are ANBU and are now 16. They are called to go on a mission to protect a boy named Harry Potter and his school, Hogwarts, from Voldemort. Naruto HP Xover. Naruto Harry Potter
1. The Mission

**Summary:** Naruto has brought back Sasuke from The Valley of The End (That is the valley right?) and are now 16 along with Sakura. All three of them are ANBU when they are called to go on a long term mission to England to protect Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and a boy named Harry Potter! The Harry Potter World is set during the 5th book. This story does not revolve heavily around the 5th book and I only picked the 5th book for their age (I think they're 15 I have no clue at all since I haven't read the 5th HP book so I'm just gonna put in some random events at Hogwarts. This is also my 1st fan fiction so don't comment too harshly)

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own Naruto or the Harry potter series because if i did the fillers would've already ended and Naruto Shippuden would be aired. (I don't really care about Harry Potter but I just like Naruto Harry Potter crossovers .) Btw: Naruto is my reason for living! Ty Masashi Kishimoto!!!!!!!!

**When Shinobi Meet Wizards **

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Do you three accept your mission?", Tsunade said in front of the three newest ANBU.

"Hai!", Sakura and Sasuke said wearing their newly donned ANBU gear. Sakura had a kind of indigo colored falcon type mask with the usual body armor and katana strapped to her back and kunai holder strapped to her right thigh and two pouches by her waist. Sasuke had a similar uniform but with a green and blue mask depicting a snake and his katana being longer than both Sakura and Naruto's. Naruto also had a similar uniform but wore a red fox-like mask.

"Wait. Let me get this straight. So us three are supposed to go to this _Hoguwarutsu _place and protect it and its students including this _Hari Poteru _kid from this _vo-voru-"_

_"_Voldemort", a tall, old, strange looking man said interrupting Naruto by poofing into the room. He wore a purple robe with moons scattered around it, thin spectacle glasses, and a pointy hat matching his outfit.

Naruto jumped at this while Tsunade rubbed her temples at Naruto's childlike behavior.

"_I promoted this kid to ANBU?", _Tsunade thought.

"Ahh! Who're you?!", Naruto yelled while drawing a kunai and getting into a fighting stance.

"_I must have been drunk", _Tsunade thought in response to her last mental comment.

The man merely chuckled at Naruto. "This is Albus Dumbledore, our new client." Tsunade said while drinking a shot of sake.

"Calm down and put your kunai away!", Sakura said while punching Naruto on the head, hard enough to crack the floor when Naruto fell.

"OW!", Naruto yelped as he passed out.

Dumbledore chuckled again. "I trust that Tsunade has stated all the details of the mission that I have relayed to her.", Dumbledore said in perfect Japanese.

"Your Japanese is very good, Dumbledore-san.", Sakura said while dragging herself from beating Naruto. "Hn.",Sasuke said having no emotion whatsoever.

Dumbledore chuckled while saying, "It's only magic."

"Magic?", Sakura and Sasuke said. Naruto was still unconscious. Dumbledore then went into the explanation of what magic was and how it was similar to chakra and who Harry Potter and Voldemort was. ((I'm too lazy to do any big explanations))

Dumbledore then checked his pocket watch and said, "Oh. Look at the time. Since...uh...I'm sorry, but I didn't get your names."

"I'm Haruno Sakura".

"Uchiha Sasuke.".

"And I'm Uzumaki Naruto!", Naruto yelled as he jumped up from his previous spot on the floor which made everyone else but Dumbledore sigh.

"Nice to meet you three. Well we have to get going.", Dumbledore said as he pulled out a rusted kunai.

"What's that?", Naruto said.

"This is a portkey. It's going to take you three to a train station in England where Harry and other witches and wizards will be taking a train to Hogwarts.", Dumbledore said as he handed the object to Naruto."

"Hold on. What's a train station?", Naruto asked rather..umm...the only adverb I could think of is stupidly. Everyone could hear a crow outside saying "Ahou, ahou." (1)

"Baka-Naruto. Remember when we went to the Snow Country to guard Princess Fujikaze Yukie? There were trains there too!", Sakura said, trying with all her restraint not to pummel Naruto again. (2)

"...Ooh yeaaah!", Naruto exclaimed.

"Moving on. How does it work?", Sakura asked while taking the sad looking excuse for a weapon from Naruto.

"Just hold on to it and in about...30 seconds you'll be at the station.", Dumbledore said. "Err, I trust you all know how to speak English?"

"Hai.", the three shinobi said.

"Good. At least we don't have to worry about the language problem. Here is a picture of Harry so you know which person he is. When you find him tell him who you are and what you're going to do at Hogwarts for the next 10 months. When you get to Hogwarts, devise a plan in which you can easily protect Harry and the school. Oh! Quick, you three grab the kunai and have a safe trip.", Dumbledore said as he glanced at his pocket watch.

"Wait how is this kunai gonna-ahhhhh!.", Naruto said as he felt a tug at his navel and was sent flying through the air in a vortex of color.

Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were sent spinning around the kunai they were holding onto. When they couldn't hold on anymore they let go of the kunai and landed in what seemed to be a train station. Because of their ninja training, they landed quietly on their feet and hid themselves behind a large train.

"What in Kami's name was that!", Naruto yelled at his two comrades while Sakura gave Naruto another knuckle sandwich to the head which made Naruto yelp in pain.

"Ow! Sakura-chaaan.", Naruto whined while rubbing his head where a bump was forming next to the one Sakura gave him at the Hokage's office.

"Quit your whining and listen up, dobe.", Sasuke said finally. "I have a plan."

"A plan?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison.

"Hai. This is the picture of Harry Potter. The three of us will henge into someone here at this station so we wont raise suspicion. Then, we will search _quietly_ for Harry and follow him to the train he will be taking. Understood?"

"Hai.", Naruto and Sakura said, Naruto with a bit of impatience in his voice. Then the three henged into different _normal_ looking people. Naruto henged into a middle class English man

with gray hair and he wore a gray sweater, black khakis and black polished shoes. Sakura henged into a middle class looking woman with red hair wearing a black overcoat and thin black pants with high heals similar to Tsunade and Shizune's. Sasuke henged into a station master with brown hair and a brown mustache wearing a blue outfit with red trim and black shoes like Naruto's.

"Hahaha! Oh my- oh my god you look like an idiot, teme!", Naruto said pointing to Sasuke's new mustache.

"You should take a look at yourself, dobe." Sasuke said trying to hold back beating Naruto to a pulp.

"Stop it you two and let's go look for the Harry boy already!" Sakura said in annoyance.

"So that's a train?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bloody hell, that car ride was long.", Ron said as he stepped out of his father's car onto the pavement. "Land!"

"I thought this summer would never end. I cant wait for all the new classes, the homework, the exams, the new spells, the..."

By now Harry and Ron had shut out Hermione's ranting and had started toward the platform 9 and 3/4 gate.

"I can agree with Hermione on one thing, Ron. I cant wait to go back to Hogwarts.", Harry said to Ron while the three were heading towards the station.

"Yeah.", Ron said with a sigh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-

"Hey, isn't that him?", Naruto said to Sakura and Sasuke through their earpieces as he pointed to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Where?", Sakura and Sasuke said in Unison.

"Where I'm pointing!"

"We cant see where you're pointing, Naruto baka!"

"Oh yeah, hehe." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head and going over to where his other two team mates were.

"There.", Naruto said pointing to the golden trio, this time where Sakura and Sasuke could see. They then followed them to a wall and henged back to their original form.

"There's a strange chakra presence here.", Sasuke said. The other two nodded in agreement. Then without warning, the two wizards and one witch ran through the wall.

The three ANBU did their best not to gasp when Naruto followed them through the wall saying, "Come on!"

"Wait Naruto we-ugh. It's no use. Let's follow the idiot.", Sakura said as she and Sasuke went through the wall to find a huge train bigger than the rest outside, whistling signaling that it was about to depart to Hogwarts.

"Wow.", Naruto and Sakura said in unison while Sasuke just let out a small "Hn."

"Let's get on board..._quietly._", Sasuke said while glaring at Naruto which made him shiver. They then made their way onto the train using as much stealth as possible.

"Naruto, from now on try to act calm and not so uncool for the mission, okay? Especially when we meet Harry and other people here.", Sakura said while giving Naruto the scariest glare she could from behind her mask which seemed to melt through hers to Naruto's.

"Um..err..o-okay, Sa-Sakura-chan.", Naruto said in a voice which would make Hinata the most outgoing person in Konoha.

"Look there he is.", Sasuke said pointing to a compartment in the back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally we're on the train.", Ron said to no one in particular. Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their compartment wearing casual clothes.

"And on the way to Hogwarts.", Harry said.

"Hermione, we're not even at school yet. Why are you reading now?", Ron said as Harry sighed at this idiotic question because asking Hermione why she's reading is like asking a fish why it's in water. Then Hermione glared at Ron with the look that said _say-one-more-thing-and-I'll-kill-you._

Hermione opened her mouth to speak when they heard a knock on their compartment door.

"Mind if we come in?"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1) Remember the crow from episode 101? "Ahou, ahou" means "idiot, idiot" to make fun of that episode and is used in random, funny, stupid, and the silence-after-somone-does-something-stupid moments. ((I just had to put that there))

(2) In the first Naruto Movie Team 7 went to guard an actress while they went to the Snow Country who was actually the Snow Country's princess. In the movie at one point there was a train and Naruto asked "What's a train?".

**Well that's all for chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. If anyone has any questions just review and I'll happily think about any suggestions anyone will give me. I think I can upload another chapter today but if I cant don't hate me. And if there are some errors sorry about that. I don't think I'll put in any pairings so don't beg me for any because I'll just ignore you. So get busy reviewing and I'll give you another chapter! **

**Next chapter: Chapter 2: Two Worlds Meet... In A Clash**


	2. Two Worlds Meet In A Clash

**Wassup! Okay so this is my chapter 2. Ty **_Tiger and the Dragon _**for being my first reader(s) to comment and add my story to their favs (ty again .) So here is my chapter two! I hope all of you readers enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter.**

**When Shinobi Meet Wizards**

**Chapter 2: Two Worlds Meet - In A Clash**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Recap: **_"Mind if we come in?", Sasuke said in an emotionless voice transferring from Japanese to English with an accent._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped at the three strangers that stood before them. The two wizards and the witch exchanged glances for a few minutes when Sasuke cut in. "Well?"

Fearing for her life, Hermione jumped into the awkward conversation and said, "O-of co-course."

The three shinobi sat down in the compartment earning fearful stares from each of the wizards and the witch since the three ANBU's attire was very strange and somewhat fearful to them (especially the katanas that were strapped to each of the ninjas' backs) Naruto sat next to Harry, Sasuke sat next to Ron, and Sakura sat next to Hermione. After about a few minutes Sasuke cut in and said, "You guys are probably wondering who we are.". His sudden statement made the wizards jump.

The golden trio nodded in a shakily way.

"We are Konoha ninja hired by your headmaster, Dumbledore, to protect Harry potter and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Sasuke said rather bluntly. Harry was rather annoyed about the fact that Professor Dumbledore thought he was so weak that he had to hire _muggles _who knew almost nothing of magic (which was true) and couldn't dodge a spell to save their life (which they probably were going to have to do). Oh, how wrong Harry was.

"Ninja?", the Ron and Hermione said in unison, a little less afraid of the three shinobi.

"Bloody hell. Do you guys like fight and kill people and stuff.", Ron said, suddenly interested.

"I guess.", Sasuke said.

"Wicked. , Ron said in awe. Well, I'm Ron Weasly, that's Hermione Granger, and that's Harry Potter."

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"And I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

"You all have good English. You don't sound like you're from anywhere near here. Where is Konoha?", Hermione cut in.

"Japan.", the three shinobi said in unison. Hermione then suddenly went into a rant about Japanese magical history and various other aspects of the matter until the train screeched to a stop. This reminded Harry of the unpleasant event that happened on the train during his 3rd year with the dementors.

"What the bloody hell was that!?", Ron yelled.

The three ANBU looked at each other, nodded then dispersed to the top of the train where the chakra signature was strongest.

"Whoa, they're fast. I wonder where they went.", Ron said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi, you there, ugly!. Who're you?!", Naruto exclaimed at the three hooded men with their wands out.

"What is the meaning of this?!", Sasuke demanded.

"What do you want?!", Sakura yelled, thinking she was yelling at Naruto so that her voice would sound more fearful.

Suddenly without warning the three deatheaters (if u didn't figure out the deatheater part you're messed up ) cast various spells at our favorite shinobi which they dodged with ease.

"Is that all you got? Kage bunshin no jutsu!". In about five seconds five Narutos were tackling a deatheater off the side of the train while one clone was charging a rasengan for the real Naruto. "Take this! Rasengan!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmph, barrage of lions!", Sasuke yelled while dealing a combo of attacks to another deatheater. He then charged his chidori to finish him off in midair beside the deatheater Naruto was using his rasengan on. "Chidori!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys are so annoying. SHANNARO!". Sakura took her own deatheater by the collar, threw him up five meters, then punched him right in the stomach plummeting him straight down to his two, now dead companions below.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What if we're being attacked by d-deatheaters?", Hermione asked her two friends.

"The n-ninjas can take care of it.", Ron replied.

"I don't think so.", Harry said after a few minutes with a stern look on his face. "They're only muggles. **_Muggles_**! How can Dumbledore expect them to protect anything from Voldemort!

In shock of Harry's sudden outburst Hermione spoke up. "What's got your wand in a knot? We don't even know what their capable of yet. I mea-" suddenly the three heard cries of what sounded like a different language outside the train. They looked outside their compartment window to find three deatheaters flying through the air. One of them had Naruto hitting him with some kind of blue spiral in the stomach. Another had Sasuke _slicing_ through his chest with a blue, lightning like, screeching attack. The last deatheater had a bit more of a _traditional_ demise except for the fact that he was punched from about seven meters in the air down to about 15 meters underground by Sakura.

The three inside the train had their jaws hanging and their unblinking gaze fixed on the three ninja.

"I guess we know what their capable of now.", Ron said, his gaze still on the shinobi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three shinobi were headed back to the compartment they shared with the wizards and the witch, still talking about their experience outside rather casually. They were now outside the compartment where the wizards could hear.

"That was a good work out.", Naruto exclaimed tiredly.

"It was rather easy. These wizards aren't so tough.", Sasuke replied.

"They're such hindrances.", Sakura said while yawning, unconsciously covering her mouth even though she was wearing her ANBU mask.

When they opened the door they were met with stares of awe and _how-the-hell-do-you-look-so-bored _looks. The six were locked in a staring contest until Naruto decided to speak up.

"What?"

"What?!", three wizards yelled.

"You guys just came back without a scratch from killing three deatheaters!", Hermione gawked.

"Were we supposed to come back with a scratch?", Sakura mocked with a smirk on her face not that you could see it.

"Yes-I mean no-I mean-ugh! Any normal wizard wouldn't come back at all!", Hermione said in frustration.

"Perhaps. But if you haven't noticed, _we're_ not wizards.", Sasuke said, again with no emotion.

"Whatever. Now, How are we gonna get moving again. It's been a quarter of an hour and the train hasn't moved yet.", Harry said, still a bit annoyed by the presence of the ninja. He couldn't deny the fact that they were powerful.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately looked at Sakura.

"What?", Sakura asked while sweat dropping.

"Sakura-chaaaaan. Do ya mind giving the train a little_ push_?", Naruto said with a devilish grin which again no one could see except for Sasuke and Sakura who could imagined it on his face.

"A push?", the wizards and witch said.

"Yeah. Sakura-chan has super-human strength.", Naruto said pointing to Sakura.

"Would you quit it with the super-human strength!", Sakura screamed at Naruto while punching him in the stomach sending him down the aisle passing all the compartments until he hit the wall at the end of the train which was surprisingly far to the three currently sitting in front of the, now, two shinobi.

"But I guess I could try giving the train a little jump.", Sakura said shrugging as she calmed down.

The golden trio were now wide eyed at Sakura, not only because she had just punched Naruto halfway down the length of the train, but because she was actually gonna try to _push _the train!

"I'll be right back. You coming Sasuke-kun?"

"No. I'll stay here just in case if anymore _deatheaters_ come."

"Oh...okay."

Then Sakura left to the back of the train where she pushed the train which made it move along to gain speed until it was fast enough to get to Hogwarts by nightfall. Sakura then left the same way she came back to her compartment.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How can she have super-human strength?", Ron asked the now sitting Sasuke and the recovering Naruto.

"Sakura trained with our 5th hokage, Tsunade, who is practically the best medicnin ever lived. Tsunade-sama is also probably the strongest ninja ever lived. She is also one of the legendary sannin, or three ninjas. Because of their superb chakra control Tsunade trained Sakura for about three years and has now obtained Tsunade's strength and has become a medicnin like Tsunade.", Sasuke explained. While Sakura was getting onto the train she sneezed.

"Hokage? Medicnin? Chakra?", Harry, Hermione, and Ron asked separately.

Sasuke sighed and then went into an explanation of what each of these aspects were until the train jerked into motion.

"Bloody hell!", Ron exclaimed while trying to keep himself from falling.

"It looks like she did it." Naruto said while getting up from his coma-like state.

"Looks like I did.", Sakura said as she came into the compartment.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it for chapter 2. Next chapter will be when they arrive at Hogwarts and there might be a Malfoy confrontation. I might not be able to update until a couple days because of my stupid science report and homework that's due on Monday but I'll try to fit in some time on my laptop. See ya then .-**

**Next chapter: 3: Hogwarts At Last... Hidan?!**


	3. Hogwarts At Last! Hidan?

**AAAAGHHH!!! I'm so confused. I've thought a lot about how I could write this chapter and I couldn't come up with anything so I thought "Hey, if i haven't actually read the 5th book i cant exactly get many ideas." I kinda want to change this to the 4th book but I don't know how to fit our three favorite ANBU into the Triwizard Tournament. Rrrrraaaaghhh!!! Damn writers block! Okay sorry for my rage there. To make my life easier I'm just gonna keep this as the 5th book and see what happens and if I want to edit anything I will. Why am I so lazy like Shikamaru?! Even though I haven't read the 5th book ((as I have stated too many times before)) I know some parts of it like Umbridge for example. ((me and my friend were googling her and read up on her character and my friend said asshole and I said bitch at the same time, it was hilarious!))**

**Anyway,**

**This is my chapter 3. So, in chapter 2 the trios were introduced to each other, the train was stopped by three deatheaters, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke killed them, and Sakura pushed a freakin' train...yeah (I thought that was kinda blunt maybe I'll edit it later). Enjoy chapter 3! ((sorry it took over a month to update))**

**Oh yeah, here's a thank you to all my reviewers! **

**_jujutsumaster345, otakualways, Kuyeng13, Undoubtfully-Insane, gaaraisMINE123, Tiger and the Dragon, _ _shikafangurl, _and _Atlantismonkey_**

**Thx again!**

"blah" - English

_"blah"_ - Japanese

_'blah'_ - Thoughts

**Blah - **Kyuubi/Inner Sakura (or the occasional pissed off person)

**When Shinobi Meet Wizards**

** Chapter 3: Hogwarts At Last...Hidan?!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Get up, dobe. Dobe?", Sasuke said as he was trying to arouse a sleeping Naruto from his spot on the compartment seat.

"Here let me do it. GET UP NARUTO-BAKA!!", Sakura said as she threw Naruto off the seat onto the floor.

"Ugh...what time is it? Where are we? And why am I on the floor?!", Naruto said as he pulled himself off the floor.

Sakura started to yell at Naruto in Japanese while Sasuke just leaned on the compartment door. It was dark out as the train had stopped and had started to let some students off to get into _horse_ drawn carriages. The three shinobi were outside the compartment ((Since Sakura threw Naruto )) while Harry, Ron and Hermione were watching the ninjas from inside their compartment, dressed in their Gryffindor robes.

"I still cant believe how they could defeat three deatheaters so easily and act so casual now.", Hermione said as she pulled her gaze away from Sakura who was now beating the living crap out of Naruto.

"I think they're bloody awsome.", Ron said, still looking at the three outside. Harry shot a glare at Ron. "I don't see what's _your _problem with them, Harry. You should be thankful their protecting you. And besides, what if they hadn't been there last night, huh? We coulda been-"

"I know what could've happened, Ron! And I don't need any _protection _from anyone! They're still muggles to me.", Harry shot at Ron.

"You're sounding like Malfoy.", Ron muttered. Silence.

"You guys comin' or not! Let's go already!", Naruto shouted already free of Sakura's wrath.

The three got up and shoved their way out of the compartment. Harry, being the first to leave, pushed Naruto out of the way.

"What's his problem?", Naruto said to Hermione and Ron.

"He just doesn't like the concept of non-wizards guarding him. I don't think he'd like it if wizards were guarding him either.", Hermione said with a somewhat sad and worried tone.

"Geez. What will we have to do to get it through his thick head that even if we aren't wizards we aren't weak!", Naruto yelled waving his arms in the air.

"He knows you guys aren't weak he just doesn't like other people thinking _he_ is.", Hermione said.

"Oh.", Naruto said as they walked out into the rain. The three shinobi had their black overcoats/robes on with their hoods up. The six got onto one of the carriages and Naruto just had to say something.

"What the?! They're-they're dead!", Naruto yelped as he pointed to one of the skeletal creatures which looked like a crossbreed of a horse, dragon, bat and...skeleton that was going to pull the carriage. The other five just sighed as Sakura ushered Naruto along.

Most of the ride was uneventful until Hermione decided to break the awkward silence.

"So...how old are you three?"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at each other though the corner of their eyes, wondering if they should give away their age. Since they were 16, and the golden trio were 15, they thought they might underestimate them, especially Harry. There was also the fact that if anyone found out what their faces looked like, or any other valued information, their enemies from other hidden villages could hunt them down. (1)

Also, they couldn't forget the three deatheaters they faced before. Whoever they worked for ((hmm... I wonder who could that be?)) might also be a little pissed off. Fearing ((well not really _afraid_)) that Naruto might burst out their age, Sasuke spoke up.

"The three of us, we-we're 22." ((I thought the stuttering was kinda OOC))

"Wow. You guys are pretty young to be strong enough to take out deatheaters. But you're kinda short-ow!", Ron cried out, interrupted by Hermione's elbow making contact to his ribs. Hermione also noticed the feint stutter in Sasuke's voice. She had a feeling they were leaving something out or just plain lying. She vowed to figure out more about them later.

"Who're you callin' short, you basta-agh!", Naruto blurted, himself interrupted by Sakura's fist to his stomach.

Hermione decided to get back into the conversation to possibly find out more about the strange ninja. "So how did you manage to defeat those deatheaters?"

The three shinobi exchanged glances wondering again if they should give away so much detailed information about themselves. Why did these people have to be so nosy. Of course, Naruto wanted to talk about how great he is any chance he got so he was the first to speak.

"I used my rasengan!", Naruto exclaimed while pumping a fist into the air.

"And that is?", Ron asked.

"I think it translates to spiral sphere in your language. Basically it's a ball of chakra that spins in all directions really fast and when it hits something or someone ((preferably)) it sends it spinning and can cause burns ((and/or death)). It's really just one awesome attack."

"Whoa. Okay, I think i got all of that. What about you Sasuke?", Ron said still scratching his head at Naruto's explanation of the famed rasengan.

Sasuke sighed. "I used chidori. It means one thousand birds because, obviously, it sounds like one thousand birds. It's also called raikiri or lightning blade. Just think of it as a indestructible sword made of lightning."

"That sounds so cool.", Ron said as Naruto muttered something about rasengan being better.

"I didn't really use a jutsu. I just combined my tai- martial arts, with my chakra so the strength of my attack was increased." Sakura said.

"Still, it's pretty amazing what you guys are able to pull off.", Hermione said now even more curious about the three ninja.

The five were now engaged in random conversations about their past and where they're from (the three ANBU, of course, occasionally twisted parts of their story to keep most of their past in the dark). Harry and Sasuke didn't feel much like talking but Sasuke did contribute to the conversation a bit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Great Hall was erupted in voices from all the students who wanted to talk to their friends about their summers and various other topics. Another conversation starter was about the quarrel on the train. Most students didn't really know what happened except for Harry, Ron, and Hermione but some students were kind of disturbed by the train stopping then all of a sudden starting.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were standing in the shadows behind the professors' table just discussing their observations about the school, the golden trio, and the deatheater attack.

_"Sugoi!" (wow, amazing, etc) "This place is huge! I wonder if it could match Konoha." _said Naruto in awe of the size of the school. "_I can't imagine the academy being this big."_

_"That's because Konoha doesn't even have this many people, dobe." ((maybe?))_

_"Shut up, Sasuke-teme!"_

_"Stop it you two. There are more important things to bicker about. Harry and his two friends, for example."_

_"Wadaya mean, Sakura-chan?", Naruto asked._

_"I mean, they're the kind of people who stick their noses where their not wanted, you know what I mean?"_

_Sasuke nodded in comprehension. "I think I know where Sakura's getting at. They were asking a lot of questions about us. Especially that Hermione."_

_"They could just be curious about us since we're - you know - really different from them and all.", Naruto added looking at their outfits and then the Hogwarts students'._

_"I don't know. Maybe we should watch out for them, just to be safe.", Sakura said, looking at Harry and his friends._

_"I agree with Sakura. We should watch all three of them. We have to watch out for Harry's safety anyway.", Sasuke said._

_"That brings up another issue. We should make a plan on how to guard this place. Like Naruto said, it is big.", Sakura said, changing the subject. _

_"I think we should make a plan later when we have more time. This isn't the place especially with everyone around.", Sasuke said surveying the room._

_"I wonder where we're going to live in this place. I hope they have ramen."_

_'Baka' was all Sasuke and Sakura could think._

_"Ugh. So about those...umm..deatheaters! Right. What about them?", Sakura asked trying her best to ignore Naruto's stupidity ((she wasn't succeeding))_

_"What about them? We kicked their asses!", Naruto exclaimed. ((nope, Sakura wasn't succeeding at all))_

_"She means, dobe, why they attacked, who they worked for, who they ar-were, and if there are more. There were probably after Harry since we were hired to watch after him more vigilantly than the rest of the students. They probably worked for that Voldemort guy and there should be a good number more of them. We don't exactly know who they really are yet but we do know that we can handle them which is good for us." ((props to Sasuke for answering his own questions))_

_"More are probably going to come here so I suggest we come up with a plan later that will guard the school from mainly them.", Sakura added _

_"Ano sa! _(hey/yo) _That Dumbledore's getting up.", Naruto said as he nodded toward the table in front of them._

_-----------------------------------------_

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I trust you all did your summer assignments?", Dumbledore joked (Ron looked uneasy). He then did his usual beginning-of-the-year speech. (( I'm waaay too lazy to write whatever he usually says)) "Now with that all settled, I'd like to introduce you to some new faces you'd be soon seeing around Hogwarts. First is Professor Dolores Umbridge. As if on queue, a squatty, roundish, brown bushy haired, ((reminds me of my grandma shivers)) woman in pink entered the room through the Grand Hall doors up to the professors' table. Naruto and Sakura shivered for some reason at this moment while Sasuke "tensed up" ((face it Sasuke: you **shivered**)).

"She will be teaching you De-"

"Defence Against The Dark Arts", the new professor bellowed interrupting Dumbledore. "Yes, I will be teaching all of you to-"

"Defend against the dark arts.", Dumbledore interrupted with a twinkle in his eye directed at Umbridge. He continued to _glare_ at her until she got the message to sit down. "Now that that's settled, I would like to introduce to you three more new additions to this school. I'd you all to meet the three ninja from Konohagakure no Sato or The Village Hidden In The Leaves. There was about 7 seconds of silence as nothing happened and the students were wondering if Dumbledore had finally lost it. Ninja? Yup, most of the students were a _bit _skeptical. Then in the blink of an eye, there were three clouds of smoke and along with that, three stereo poofs in front of the professors' table. As the smoke and the coughing cleared, three forms could be seen through the white smoke. One had blondish hair that was more yellow than blonde. The one on the right of the blonde had jet black, raven hair and was the tallest of the three. The one on the far left ((on the far right to the students' pov)) had bubble gum pink hair and was about the same height as the blonde ((If you've seen or read Naruto Shippuuden, Sakura is about 3cm shorter than Naruto)). "From your left ((students pov)) is Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno. They will be the guarding you and the school. And as such, all of you will treat them with the respect of any professor here because they are trained to not only protect you, but also how to kill you. But don't worry, they were hired to protect everyone within these stone walls and wont kill without reason. They also have the authority of any professor and you will do what you are asked of if you are confronted with one of them. They also know the passwords for each of the houses, so don't be to surprised if they just drop in now and then." (2)

The three shinobi just gave a slight nod to confirm Dumbledore's _introduction_. The students on the other hand were taking in this information, and most not too well. The thought of deadly ninja roaming around the hallways and possibly in their dorms was terrifying. After a few moments of silence Dumbledore broke in again.

"Well. Now that all the talking is done, enjoy the feast and the new school year!" Food appeared on all the tables as the talking resurfaced from each of the students, again in various conversations, mostly about the new _faces _they'd be seeing around for the rest of the year.

The three ANBU started walking to the back of the room ((opposite of where they were standing behind the professors' table earlier)), occasionally getting stares from students as they walked by.

_"Did you see the food? It just appeared. Out of nowhere." Naruto said to Sasuke and Sakura._

_"It's not that great. It's like how we appeared a minute ago.", Sakura replied._

_"Since when could food mold chakra?", Naruto exclaimed._

_"Who cares about the food. It's just the magic they use. It's similar to chakra but they have to mold it through their wands.", Sasuke said, adding to the topic._

_"I didn't see anyone wave no wand." Naruto pouted under his breath with his arms crossed. _The three then discussed random issues until the feast concluded.

------------------------------------------------------

After the feast

------------------------------------------------------

"Now that we're all filled, you are to proceed to your dormitories an-", Dumbledore said, interrupted by Sasuke poofing in front of him.

"Sorry for interrupting but I'd like to suggest that we each lead a house to their dorms to be safe."

Dumbledore smiled. "Why, you don't have to ask me for permission. As of about an hour ago you became the guards of this school and may do whatever you believe you should to see to the well being of these students."

Sasuke mentally sighed. "Right." Sasuke then brought two fingers to his face, about to poof away again as Dumbledore stopped him.

"But I'm a bit curious. There are three of you and four houses. How will you escort all four at once?", Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't worry. We'll manage.", Sasuke said as he poofed away.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Man, that food was good. Right Harry?", Ron asked his best friend as they were getting up to leave as was Hermione.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah.", Harry replied.

"Are you okay Harry? You seem uneasy.", Hermione asked.

"Wha- oh yeah I'm fine. Just tired I guess."

"Aw hell. Don't look now here comes Malfoy and his goons.", Ron said grunting while nodding toward Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle who were coming towards them.

"Well, well. If it isn't scarhead, weasel, and the mudblood." ((guess who said that))

"Step off, Malfoy! Why don't you just get lost.", Ron shouted pointing at Malfoy.

"Shut up, you lowlife! Why don't you crawl back up the hole you came out of back to that poor excuse of a 'house' so the rest of us don't have to see your ugly mug!", Malfoy shot back.

"Well, why don't you jump under the lake and count to a million?", Sakura said rather calmly to Malfoy as she walked up behind him. (3)

"Who the hell do you think you ar- o-oh it's you.", Malfoy said as he stared at the pink haired kunoichi (female ninja) who had her arms crossed in front of her chest. Malfoy just so happened to remember what Dumbledore said about their new guards. But, it didn't mean he wasn't gonna be arrogant like he always is. "So, your the girl one huh? Hmph, you guys are all talk. You don't even look like you could harm a hair on that git Filch!" ((Man, Malfoy. You're diggin your hole here))

_'Damn. This kid is like a miniature Hidan. He looks like him and talks like him. (4) Great. On the bright side, this kid looks like he'll be fun to torment.' _Sakura thought to herself glaring at Malfoy. "The 'girl one'?! First of all, being ignorant _and_ sexist is a dangerous combo - for you ((It could get Malfoy hurt..badly)). And second, only a cruel, perhaps idiotic, person would actually _want_ to harm a hair on that guy's head. Look at him! He hardly has any. ((ooh, that's cold, Sakura)) Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't help but stifle a snort at that comment.

_"Oi! Sakura-chan! We're 'bout to leave! Which house are you gonna take up? Me and Sasuke-teme are gonna take Gry- who's this guy? He looks like Hidan.", _Naruto said as he ran up to Sakura and the others.

Sakura sighed. "Ugh. I'm _sorry_ but we haven't been formally introduced. You are?"

"Hmph. I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. This is Crabbe and Goyle. You're name is Sarah or something right?". Naruto tried to muffle a laugh but it didn't go so well when he burst out laughing and got punched by Sakura across the room.

'_Okay. Breath in; breath out. Do not kill him. Politely correct him' "_No, my name is Sakura. Sakura Haruno.", Sakura said between clenched teeth.

"Hmph whatever. You just got here right? Let me give you the rundown of the people here: There are the purebloods; me and the Slytherins and there are the filthy, impure blooded, lovers in Gryffindor like these here. Hufflepuff ((sp?)) and Ravenclaw are in the middle somewhere. I can help you choose the right people here. What do you say.", Malfoy said as he outstretched his hand toward Sakura.

'_Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him. Don't get mad; **get sadistic**. (5)_

"If you like having that arm attached to your shoulders, I suggest you get it out of range of my katana or you never know, my hand might slip.", Sakura said as she pulled out her katana and put it on Malfoy's right shoulder. Malfoy was now utterly terrified of the situation he'd gotten himself into.

"Sakura, let's not kill anyone today, okay?"

Sakura turned her head slightly to the right to see Sasuke standing behind her. Everyone but Sakura thought 'how did he get there' since no one noticed him until he spoke.

"Whatever.", Sakura said as she sliced her katana down Malfoys shoulder which made a clean rip through his robe, barely touching his pale skin which made everyone but the two shinobi gasp. Malfoy was way too much in terror to complain about how expensive his robes were. Sakura then put her katana back into it's sheath, glared at Malfoy for a few more seconds, then walked away.

"We're leaving now so I suggest you should head back to your house table.", Sasuke said to the other six standing there. "Also. Whatever you said that got her so angry, I suggest you never say something like that again, especially to Sakura. She has the biggest temper out of the three of us and tends to settle things violently." The last statement made Malfoy snap out of his trance and started walking fast toward the Slytherin table.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione would've been rather pleased with Malfoy getting pwned ((I just had to put that)) but their pleasure was overwhelmed with Sakura almost slicing his arm off. Other witnesses ((they're not the only ones in the room people)) were also horrified at the sight of Dumbledore's confirmation of the ninjas' lack of hesitation to threaten much less kill someone. They would've been freaked out if it wasn't Malfoy who was the target of the pink haired kunoichi's _rage._ After about two minutes of an awkward silence everyone went on their way.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(1) So basically Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke are ANBU who have made enemies in other countries while being sent on assasination missions and so forth.

(2) I was originally going to make the shinobi able to bypass the Hogwarts security system without the passwords or permission but I want to gradually make the wizards and witches more powerful after the review from _Undoubtfully-Insane. _This isn't probably what you mean by 'make the wizards more powerful' but as I said, I'll do it gradually.

(3) I heard this quote from a movie ((dammit. I forgot which movie T.T)) and it just fit perfectly there.

(4) (Response to _Shikafangurl _even though I already responded to her review) Hidan is apart of Akatsuki and is seen in the manga ((I forgot which chatper)) and has hair like Malfoy's. Hidan also is- to put it simply- a jackass. It's my opinion. ((I just realized I made Malfoy sound like Deidara, making him say 'hmph' a lot. lol))

(5) I also heard this quote somewhere ((agh! I forgot where again. Why am I forgetting so much?!)) (bangs head against wall)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Wow that chapter was long. Sorry it took me a while to update. It took me forever to figure out what to do for this chapter. I don't really know what to do in the next chapter but I know how it starts out so I'll try to update as soon as I can. Again: Gomennasai!**

**On a side note, I edited an insignificant but somewhat funny part into chapter 1 just in case anyone wants to go back and read it.**

**This chapter is my personal favorite so far ((I've only got 3 up on so I don't have much to choose from)) mostly because of the scene with Sakura and Malfoy. That was so fun to write. **

**Next chapter: -Insert catchy chapter title here-**

**NOTE: PLEASE READ BELOW! ONEGAI SHIMASU!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------**

**When I was doing my algebra homework ((grr homework)) I had this idea come into my head after not reading any good ((there aren't many anyway)) Naruto X-Men crossovers. I was like "Yatta! I'll write a Naruto X-Men Crossover!" Then ideas rapidly started coming into my head. My only problem is that I need to organize my ideas and decide how to do things. That's where you come in my thoughtful reviewers! I'm gonna tell you some of what's gonna happen and you help me by deciding and/or giving your opinions. So here goes. **

**I'll start it out in the Naruto world somewhere. Again it'll be some kind if mission. It's the kind of mission where a missing-nin or someone goes and lays low somewhere in America ((that was blunt, heh)) and someone from Konoha has to go get him/her. I want that someone to go on the mission to either be Naruto or Sakura ((this after the time skip where they're 15 by the way)). Oh yeah,((forgot)) the place the missing-nin goes to hide out is the mutant academy ((I forgot what it's actually called)). Naruto/Sakura ((which ever one gets to go)) will have to pose as a student while searching for the missing-nin. Naruto's 'mutant ability' would of course be kage bunshin (shadow clones) and Sakura's would be her superstrength. And that's all I got now. So ppppllllzzzzz review and help me by voicing your opinion and telling me who should go on the mission and why. I'm also open to suggestions so feel free to post those along with your hopefully helpful reviews. And don't forget about the Naruto HP fan fiction; I like those reviews too.**

**Arigatou!**


	4. Chapter 4 the title didn't fit T'T

...I should be shot...xD ok um where to begin. Sorry for seeming like I was dead? x/ / /x I just haven't had many ideas about how to write this chapter. A year really gave me time to think I guess. (ok not really) This whole chapter is pretty much written/going to be written improvisingly (--made up word)

I decided to try to write in a different style. Making it less corny and what not (I really thought a lot of the content in the past chapters were kind of corny heheh) And also without that confusing 'key' in the beginning of each chapter. It gets troublesome after a while.

Ok. To clear up a few things first. For some reason it seemed as though I implied or stated in some way that the wizards and such were more powerful than ninja... You're kidding right? I wanted to express my opinion that ninja are definitely more powerful than wizards haha. Sorry about that mix up. But more importantly, I decided to think that over and decided to be more fair and make it a more -how should I put it- 6 : 5 power ratio or something instead of like 234567890 : 1 haha. So...moving on.

Another reason why I decided to to be less lazy and start writing again is to set some kind of example I guess. There's this amazing Harry Potter Naruto fanfic that I came across called "Summoning a Mouse" by crimson-sage. Apparently he/she gave up on it. I really loved it too. So I wanted to get others to read/review it. Maybe it'll get updated some day -tear- :'(

ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTAH!!

Chapter 4: Libraries, Confrontations, and Misunderstandings

"Aaaaaagh! I'm -yawn- BORED! Sakura-chan! What the hell're we doing so late at night still up?! And in the library of all places!" Yes, it was true, Naruto hated learning of any kind unless it involved some kind of physical activity like learning a jutsu or something. And besides, who liked old libraries with cobwebs in every crevice. Naruto was eyeing the walls, thinking that this place was overdue for a remodeling. Magic indeed. You would think they could clean the place up a bit with a wave of a stick. Also, the creaking floor made Naruto feel paranoid and uneasy.

"Quiet, Naruto! You want someone to find us snooping around down here?!" It was also true that Sakura hated hated virtually any kind of noise that escaped from Naruto's being.

"Well, no. But c'mon," Naruto said in a, now, hushed voice, "you gotta admit this is boring! Even for you! It isn't even like you not to do something without _permission," _Naruto said with a slight mocking tone in his voice.

"Look, Naruto. If you want you could go back upstairs and guard the dorms with _Sasuke _if you want to so much," Sakura said trying to test Naruto's patience.

"WHA- of course I don't want to do that... ok, ok. Geez," Naruto said as he went to look through a shelf across from Sakura, "so what exactly are we looking for again?"

"A book."

"A book? Ok... aaand?"

"Yes a book. With _letters _in it," Sakura said as mockingly as she could.

Naruto then whipped his head around. "For once I'm taking something seriously and you're screwing around?!"

"There. Now I have your attention." Sakura didn't think this was any fun either. And teasing Naruto was the only fun she could find at the moment. "We're looking for a book about, um, what were they called again? Death..."

"Uhh Death...death something...death gods? (1) No, that's not right. Uhh," Naruto said as he scrunched his brow in rare thought.

"Death Eaters."

Sakura's eyes lit up. "Yeah! That's it! Death-," Sakura's eyes then widened as she saw the amused face of Hermione. "Oh, um, good evening."

Hermione forced back a grin. "Evening to you too. You wanted to look up something about death eaters, if I'm not mistaken."

Sakura fixed her composure a bit and continued the, now awkward, conversation. "Yes we were. We figured if we could learn more about our enemy, we would have an easier time protecting the school and everything."

"We?"

"Yeah. Me and Narut- Naruto? Kuso, ano boke wa doko da!" (2) Sakura said, as she added that last part in a hushed voice even though she knew the other girl wouldn't have been able to understand. "Well, my colleague _was_ here."

Hermione was laughing through her eyes now. "Ah I see. Well that's fine. Um why are you down here this late? You could always come here when it's light out and you can actually read without going blind."

Sakura was thinking how karma can be a bitch. "We didn't _feel_ like it. Being out in the open is uncomfortable for ninja. You know, in broad daylight with people wandering about." No more teasing Naruto for maybe the next hour or so.

"Ah, I guess that makes sense. So what you're saying is that you're camera shy?" I guess you could say Hermione was a bit bored also.

"NO. Geez, cant we do anything around here without being interrogated?" Sakura was on the way to losing it. "I still haven't heard _your_ reason for being here."

"I like to read."

"..."

"..."

"...you...like to read. That's it?"

"Yes. Am I supposed to have another reason?"

"You just sa- you know what, nevermind. You're right. It IS late. We'll let what happened here stay between us, 'kay? I don't want to report you to the headmaster nor do I want the same happened to me," Sakura spat out, trying to avoid any conflict and just hurry and go to bed.

"All's well. You guys _are_ here to help us. So I shouldn't be complaining. Good night, Sakura-san," Hermione said as she picked up her books and walked out. Sakura could barely see some Japanese writing down the side of two of her books.

"-sigh- Trying to learn about us too huh? Heh," Sakura had a grin behind her white and blue ANBU mask. She too picked up her two books, both on dark magic and dark magic users, and headed for the window. ((Since when do ninja go though doors when there's a nice window?))

Screw karma. She was going to kick Naruto's ass when she finds him.

--

(1) I'm such a Bleach whore xD

(2) "Shit, where did that idiot go?!" Note, that 'boke' is the term for the person in one of the many Japanese comedy acts in 'owarai kombi' where there are two people, the 'boke,' who is the less intelligent of the two that slips up and has a lot of misunderstandings in which results the verbal and physical abuse by the 'tsukkomi,' who is the person that is the more reasonable and intelligent person. Boke generally means 'idiot', but is less insulting than 'baka.' Boke is just SO fitting for Naruto xD

Shoot me again for this short half assed chapter X.X I cant believe I actually finished it. I procrastinate to the extreme in everything -depressed sigh-

I'd like to say thank you to all my reviewers! You guys make me blush o/ / /o I don't deserve any of you -sniff- HUGS FOR EVERYONE! -kills everyone with my virtual embrace-

Also a thank you to VampireArgonian92 for telling me which game a quote came from. You made me say "OH YEAH!" really loudly xD

(insert scary voice here) PM me on Gaia dammit xD (if there are any gaians reading this story lol)


End file.
